Accidental Magic
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: It only takes one time...


I DON'T OWN CATS! :D

…and this chapter moves fast, by the way. And a slight sexual reference. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger, whom preferred being called Tugger, was lounging lazily across his den roof, watching over the yard. He spotted the other Jellicles and gave a small sigh. His brother Munkustrap was patrolling over the junkyard while his mate Demeter gazed fondly at him from afar with their daughter Jemima; Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were getting cozy on an old couch; and heck, Tugger was sure that even his oldest brother Macavity was getting all lovely-dovey over his 'mate of the week'.

Tugger was gay and he knew it. Unfortunately, there weren't any other gay toms or queens in the yard-that he knew of. And he knew for a fact that his father-and Jellicle leader-Old Deuteronomy, had a strict 'No Gays' rule. His golden eyes cast a glance towards Bombalurina, who gave him a flirtatious week. The black and leopard-spotted Maine Coon exhaled slowly, running his fingers through his mane idly. Sure Bomba was only his fling once in a while, and Bast, she was good at it. But Tugger's heart was never fully into it.

Wait. Scratch that. There was only one other gay tom in the tribe, and that was the small tuxedo tom, Mr. Mistoffelees. But even Tugger knew that Misto was of the higher-class, and the tux knew about Tugger and his antics. Speaking of which: where was that little tom now? Tugger rolled his eyes, realizing that Misto was probably off practicing his magic in private. And at that moment, Tugger was in desperate need to mate-and he knew exactly who to find. Being the curious cat he is, Tugger set off to find his conjurer friend.

Aha. There he was. Tugger hopped up and stretched out across an old oven-Munk's den. The small tuxedo tom was in a secluded area, practicing off his magic. His specialty was electricity, while Macavity's magic was more focused on fire; and yes, Macavity was magical. The black and white tux was focusing hard on a small human magician's hat, and Tugger could see the blue sparks dancing off the tom's fingertips. With a flick of his paw and ripping the red sheet from the opening of a hat, a flock of doves flew out of nowhere, escaping the walls of the hat.

"Oh! Well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr. Mistoffelees!" Tugger clapped.

Misto wheeled around at the sudden outburst. "Tugger!" He blushed furiously. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough to see poetry in motion."

"Mhm. Flirt."

"Oh, come one!" Tugger exclaimed, hopping off the oven and sauntering suggestively up to the tom. "You know me."

"Tugger, I know way too much about you," Misto snapped, abruptly shoving Tugger away.

"Feisty…" he purred.

Misto made a face at the Maine Coon's response. "Don't you have queen kittens like Etcetera to thrust at?"

Tugger smirked, fluffing his mane. "I was actually hoping to get a _private_ showing of your magic?"

"Dream on," Misto retorted.

"Pleeease?" Tugger gave Misto his best pouting face. He could see the tux trying to compose his expression.

"Mmm…alright, fine!"

Truthfully, Mistoffelees felt a little pride knowing that the Rum Tum Tugger was wanting to spend some alone time with him-not that he'd ever say that aloud. He knew that his uncle, Bustopher Jones, would have a heart attack if he found at that his nephew was actually quite smitten over the Maine Coon-unless he first got a heart attack from being too fat, that is. Nevertheless, Misto nodded and directed Tugger to sit.

"I'd like to stand, if you don't mind," Tugger murmured, his gaze fixed upon his smaller friend, his fluffy tail trailing up the tux's body. Bast, he really needed to mate, and watching the younger tom was definitely turning him on.

Misto shivered from the touch. "Oh. Um, ok then." With a nervous sigh, Misto stumbled over to the hat._ 'Please, please, please don't let me make a fool of myself,'_ he thought to himself. He glanced over to see the Maine Coon watching eagerly.

"Anytime now."

"Shut up, Tug!"

"Ok, ok."

He could feel Tugger's eyes watching his every move, which quite frankly, he didn't mind. It was an honor to have the Rum Tum Tugger even glancing in your direction. For the next few minutes, Misto tried to concentrate on his magic, though it was difficult as Tugger kept distracting him. Making sexual remarks, constantly trying to touch the tuxedo. At one point, Misto managed to get himself tangled in the rainbow ribbon he possessed, managing to fall into Tugger.

Misto was already slightly turned-on, and he felt slightly disgusted with himself as he lay in Tugger's open arms. It was no secret that Tugger himself was turned-on. It didn't take much to turn that tom on, Misto mused. Well…they were both gay…what harm could it do?

…just that Bustopher would have a heart attack.

…and that Misto would becoming lower-class when he sleeps with the Rum Tum Tugger.

…and that his own sister Victoria might even stop talking to him.

…not to mention that Old Deuteronomy might even banish the both of them for breaking the rules.

Oh, what did he care? As he gazed into the golden eyes of the Maine Coon, all he really cared about was being underneath the larger tom, squirming and gasping. He seductively ran a finger down the leopard-spotted chest, watching as Tugger's eyes rolled back briefly.

"You're so easy…" Misto commented.

"Oh hush," Tugger mumbled, abruptly standing up and carrying the tux to the den, slamming the door behind them and falling onto the bed.

Misto closed his eyes and prayed as the tom climbed on top of him. "Everlasting Cat, forgive me for my sins…"

And with that, Tugger took his first thrust into the magician.


End file.
